


Eros

by yeuxdangeyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Birth Control, Breeding Kink, Cervix Bashing, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Pregnancy, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Slightly Ooc Takeda Ittetsu, Soft Takeda Ittetsu, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Talk of starting a family, Trans Male Character, Trans Ukai Keishin, afab language, belly bulge, excessive use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxdangeyams/pseuds/yeuxdangeyams
Summary: ukatake breeding kink :)
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware that ukai is trans and afab language is used throughout. this is pretty self indulgent and is also a valentines present so happy valentines kenneth you bastard. told you i was gonna write it <3 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as usual :)

“You want what now?” takeda asks, blinking. Ukai leans over, elbows on the table, chin perched atop his folded hands. 

“You heard me,” he practically purrs. 

“I just- Keishin, honey, you know we’ve been over this. I dont want you to do this if this isnt what you want.” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

“Ittetsu. Do you love me?” 

“O-of course i do!” takeda splutters, face going red. 

“Do you trust that i know what i want and that i would never lie to you?” takeda gives an immediate, unfaltering nod. “Ive thought this over. Youre in a good place with your teaching job, and dad is willing to take over coaching for me when the time comes. Weve got a good amount in our savings and an empty bedroom.” 

“I know, i just- i feel bad because this is what ive wanted for years, kei. It feels like im pushing you to do things with your body that you may not really want to do. Like, what if all these years my innate desires have slowly stockholm sydromed you into believing-” ukai presses a hand over his husband’s mouth. 

“Ittetsu, baby. I promise that this is fully and completely something that i want. In fact,” he leans in up close to takedas ear, and whispers lowly, “i went off my birth control a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you but i thought it would be better to wait till i was ovulating. I want you to fucking breed me, ittetsu.” and before takeda has a chance to react, ukai skips away, like he hadnt just whispered pure filth in his poor husband’s ear. He knows though, that theres only a few minutes before takeda’s brain comes back online and processes what was just said and he comes in to jump ukai’s bones so he strips out of his sweatpants and faded graphic tee underneath of which he’d put on takeda’s favorite lingerie set before takeda had gotten home from grading papers at the school. He can hear takeda coming down the hall as he situates himself back on the bed, legs spread wide like the absolute whore he is for his husband. When takeda opens the door, flushed, breathless and pants undone and sees ukai on the bed, ukai can swear two things in that moment: one, he swears he can see takedas heart beating out of his chest, and two, despite his slacks being loose around his hips, ukai swears he can see the bulge in his husband’s pants throb at the sight of ukai laid out like a cheap whore for him. He absolutely loves it. He crooks a finger at takeda in the ‘come here’ motion, and takeda fumbles with his tie for a moment before uttering an almost inaudible ‘fuck it’ and pouncing on the bed, caging ukai in between his arms. 

“Do you think,” takeda pants, leaning down to press a wet kiss to ukais lips. “You can just say things like that to me and get away with it?” 

“I dunno, you tell me, Mr im so horny thinking about putting a baby in my husband that i have to jerk off thinking about it before i come in and fuck him.” he grins slyly, knowing exactly what hes doing and what buttons hes pressing. In between rough, spit slick kisses, ukai begins hastily unbuttoning takedas shirt, after finally loosening his tie enough for him to pull it off. Takeda rids himself of the rest of his clothes faster than ukai has ever seen him do so, and his cunt throbs with need thinking about takeda bottoming out inside him. Hes ever so carefully been avoiding having sex with takeda since he went off his birth control, and even though they were both so obviously very pent up, ukai knew it was well worth the wait to see takeda like this. 

“Fuck, i bet you waited all this time just for this huh?” ah, so he catches on quick. “Kept me from fucking you just because you knew i’d fuck your pretty little pussy so hard after weeks of you cock blocking me.” his hand trails down ukais side as he presses firm kisses along his neck, teeth scraping gently along his collar bones and down to his chest but never actually taking a bite. His hand stops just shy of the waistband to ukais lacy black thong, fingers dancing along the sensitive skin of his adonis belt and he shivers at the barely there contact. “I almost want to tease you, push my fingers into your tight cunt and fuck you like that till you’re about to cum but never let you. I want to not give you the satisfaction of feeling my cock in you, like i know you want. But you’re fuckin good, ill give you that. You slut, you know i couldnt resist the opportunity to knock you up.” ukai keens softly at his husband’s filth spewing from his mouth. Takeda was usually never this vocal in bed, more caring and soft than anything. If this is what it took to get him to be as dirty as ukai secretly wanted, he wouldve went off his birth control a long time ago. 

“Please, please daddy,” he whines, hand gripping takedas wrist to guide his fingers past the waistband of his panties, where he so desperately needed him. 

“Please what, baby? I dont know what you want if you wont tell me.” he grins, knowing how much it embarrases ukai to have to explicitly tell takeda what he wants. 

“I want you in me, please i need your cock in me i want you to fill me up and get me pregnant please!” he begs, tears threatening to spill from his beautiful doe eyes. Takeda finally moves lower, fingers brushing up against ukais clothed pussy. 

“God, youre fucking soaked, kei.” he says, lust clouding his eyes as he brings his fingers to his lips and sucks them gently into his mouth. He moans around his fingers, eyes not leaving ukai’s as he sucks his wetness from them. The act alone is enough to make ukai whine shamelessly and clench his thighs in want. “Oh, im sorry, did you want my fingers in you?’ he asks, grin taunting. Ukai nods and whimpers. “You’re lucky im impatient, whore.” he practically rips the offending article off of ukai, and he cries out as he hears fabric tear.

“That one’s my favorite!” he whines. 

“Ill replace it.” takeda promises, as ukais legs fall open under his gentle touch. His mouth trails lower and lower until its right above where ukai wants him most. He runs his thumb along ukais glistening folds and though he knows he could get at least two fingers into ukai with how wet he is alone, he sits back for a moment, still and then leans down and spits directly on ukais hole. A broken moan escapes him and without warning takeda thrusts two fingers into his husband’s tight heat. He’s anything but forgiving as he thrusts his fingers in and out, opening up ukai until he’s able to fit a third and then a fourth finger into him. Its wet and sloppy and obscene with the squelching of takedas spit as he finger fucks ukai until he’s moaning and begging for him to stop before he cums all over takedas fingers. Takeda complies, and ukai moans at the loss when he pulls his spit soaked fingers out of ukais impossibly tight hole. He spits again, this time directly onto his cock and slicks his fingers over himself, not wasting any time before pushing the head of his cock into ukai. He watches greedily as each inch disappears into his husband, and moans when he finally bottoms out. 

“Fu-uuck, daddy.” ukai moans wantonly. He rocks his hips, trying to gain friction between himself and takeda, whom, despite his initial eagerness to knock ukai up, stills his hips to give him time to adjust to his length. From his position on the bed, ukai wraps his arms around takedas neck and brings his face close to his own. “Ittetsu, i love you so fucking much.” he whispers, thumb brushing over takedas cheek gently. A soft smile breaks out on his face for a tender moment before he draws his hips back, until just the head of his cock is in ukai, and snaps them forward, burying himself in ukai’s cunt. Ukai lets out a loud wail, and if they had neighbors to share a wall with, it wouldve been immediately obvious what they were doing. 

“You like that?” takeda groans, snapping his hips at a brutal pace. Ukai nods, tears trailing down his face as his knuckles turn white from howhard he grips the sheets. “Im gonna bash your cervix in, little slut.” he feels ukai clench around him, and he takes ukai’s legs and folds them, pressing them up against his chest as he continues fucking into him with reckless abandon. The new angle has ukai seeing stars. He can feel takeda’s cock hit his womb with each thrust and his eyes roll back into his head as he drools onto the sheets below him. “You’re gonna take everything i give you, arent you?” takeda grins. “Open up.” 

When ukai doesnt respond, brain too fucked out to compute and comply with takedas demand, takeda grips ukais face in his hand, and almost growls, “i said, open up.” he leans forwards and spits into ukais mouth, watching with hungry eyes as his husband swallows it all and barely manages to croak out, 

“More, daddy.” and god damn, if takeda wouldnt give him everything he ever wanted. 

“Want daddy to breed you? Want me to fuck my cum deep into this little cunt of yours and knock you up?” his grin is feral.

“F-fuck yes please, ittetsu! I wanna be fat with your fuckin kid! Want you to keep me knocked up all the time shit- ah! Ill be the perfect little house wife for you, ill do anything for you just please fill me up!” ukai babbles, but the image he paints is one that takeda very much likes. In the heat of the moment, it pleases him to know that ukai would wanna be his always pregnant housewife, waddling around the house with one hand on his swollen belly and the other on his back. Though through his lust addled mind he knows deep down that not what either of them would truly like. He can play pretend, though, for the sake of ukai. 

“Yeah baby, gonna fill you up real good. Fuck-” takeda pants, and when he looks down he almost cums right on the spot. With each thrust he gives up into ukais abused cunt, he can see his cock bulge through the thin skin of his stomach. “Baby, look.” he says softly, drawing ukai out of his reverie and forcing him to look down at where takedas attention is focused. 

“Oh shi- shit.” ukai falters, hand shakily moving to press down lightly on the bulge in his stomach. Takedas hips stutter at the feeling of ukai pressing down on his cock as he thrust shallowly, trying to regain his momentum from before he almost came inside ukai. “Fuck daddy, you look so good inside me. Feel so fucking good too.” he grabs takedas hand and places it on top of his, and they both moan when they feel takedas cock bulge his stomach out with each thrust. 

“Kei- keishin, im so close. Im gonna- fuck- gonna fill you up so good your tummy is gonna swell with all the fuckin cum in put in your womb. Aint no way youre not gonna get knocked up after this. Your greedy pussy is gonna suck the life outta me i swear baby.” its takeda who’s babbling now, which is when ukai knows hes truly close. Takeda releases his grip on ukais legs in favor of carding one hand through his hair as he continues to fuck up into him. Ukai wraps his legs around takeda’s waist, pulling him effortlessly deeper and he moans loudly, chasing his own orgasm too. 

“Please-” he whimpers. “I want nothing more than to start a family with you, itettsu. Please please get me pregnant baby.” and thats enough to send takeda tumbling over the edge, groaning as his hips still as he shoots his load deep into ukais womb. Ukai shudders as his own orgasm washes over him, legs still locked around takedas waist as they both come down from their high. Takeda shakily pulls out after a few moments, and ukai can feel his cum trickle out of him and down his thighs. Takeda reaches down, scooping his cum up onto his fingers and stuffing it back into ukais oversensitive cunt, causing the older man to keen softly at the feeling. 

“Sorry baby, i know youre sensitive.” takeda apologizes, taking ukais hand in his and kissing his knuckles. 

“Its okay ‘ttetsu.” he smiles softly. 

“Gimme just a second and ill get a bath running for you, some water, a snack.” and just because hes a worry wart, he snatches a pillow from behind ukais head and stuffs it under his hips. He pats ukais thigh securely. “Just to.. give it a little extra time to stick.” he smiles, and then disappears. Ukai laughs softly to himself, eyes slipping shut as he listens to the roar of the bathtub and then the clinking of glasses in the kitchen, the slamming of cupboards as takeda probably rummages around for the perfect snack. It takes him a bit to come back, and ukai is dead sure takeda is sitting in the kitchen staring at two snacks and trying to decide which one to bring back. Sure enough, the door opens not a moment later, and takeda sheepishly hands two snacks and a glass of water to ukai. 

“Sorry i took so long i-” 

“Couldnt decide between two snacks?” ukai finishes, smiling warmly and taking a gulp of water before tearing his snacks open. Takeda sits on the edge of the bed, massaging gentle circles into ukais hips. 

“Yeah, howd you know?” 

Ukai snorts. “Lucky guess.” takeda flashes him an affectionate grin, and gets up to check on the bath tub. Ukai watches him retreat, and sighs happily. Hes thought about this for a long time now, close to a year. He knows if they were to get pregnant, that he’d be well taken care of with takeda. Hed never worry for naught, and neither would their children. If they had more than one that is. Ukai was certainly planning to take advantage of takedas mutual want for kids because he more than knew it was what he wanted. Call it a hunch, call it what you may, but for ukai, this was something he could feel in his bones. He was meant to be here. With takeda, with their family, and he would be a damn fool to pass up on knowing what it was like to be home.


End file.
